


<戀愛步驟>.(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】戀愛步驟 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.(下)

裴柱現的人生哲學向來都是按部就班的，該念書的時候念書，認真考試，接著出社會工作，在講求SOP的醫界一切當然更是順遂。

除了戀愛。  
曾試過幾任交往對象，但往往最後都是虛無的無疾而終。  
有時候裴柱現懷疑是自己太過忙碌，但明明也不是沒有空出約會的時間阿。

大概是剛才又見到康瑟琪的那一刻她才真正得到答案。  
畢竟要在感情中察覺「他其實沒有那麼喜歡你」不難，但有時候難的是承認「其實你沒有那麼喜歡他」。

不是沒有時間陪伴，也不是對方哪裡有缺點。  
就只是不夠喜歡而已。

裴柱現當然記得康瑟琪前女友的長相，一年前在酒吧的那天，康瑟琪拿著手機強迫自己把他們交往五年來的照片都看過一遍。

並沒有花多久時間，裴柱現就清楚知道自己的心意。  
她喜歡康瑟琪，而且是從來沒有過的喜歡程度。

明明他們之間的關聯只存在於那些激情的夜晚，可有好幾個時刻都烙印在裴柱現心裡。

以康瑟琪的失戀故事為起點，她就發現康瑟琪其實是一個很單純又體貼的人。

在半夜的時候會幫自己把滑落的被子蓋好。  
不知道什麼時候注意到自己喜歡早晨的陽光，總會在起床後把窗簾拉開。  
還有在早晨洗澡之前，總會靠近偷看自己睡著的模樣。

當然不能否認，她的身體很迷人也是其中一個原因。  
平常看起來那麼乖巧的人只要小小的挑逗，眼神就會染上被情慾支配的混濁，甚至不惜跟自己求饒，真的很可愛。

喜歡她脆弱時依靠自己的樣子。  
例如在被進入時總會咬著唇伸手扯住自己的袖口，或是高潮時會緊貼在自己的肩窩大口喘著氣的樣子。  
喜歡她的體溫和呼吸近在咫尺，幾乎都要和自己融為一體的那些時刻。

喜歡一個人，是所有的情緒都交出了主導權。  
因為她笑所以感覺開心，在她哭泣時自己也心如刀割。

想保護她，想成為她的依賴，再也不想看到她受任何委屈了。  
這種心情在剛才看到康瑟琪被前女友嘲諷時更加深了。

這也是為什麼當康瑟琪提出想結束關係時裴柱現會那麼生氣了。  
難道康瑟琪喜歡的只是與自己的性愛而已嗎？

但一直到今天康瑟琪開口約自己吃飯，以及現在被牽住手就臉紅的模樣。  
裴柱現感覺心裡的結終於鬆開了一些。

-  
【步驟1】

「那個…要…要一起吃飯嗎，順便聊聊剛剛的事？」  
「我還要回醫院巡房，只是出來買晚餐而已。」  
「哦。」

裴柱現晃了晃手裡的塑膠袋，裡頭是便利商店的黃金組合，簡單的三明治跟一小瓶飲料，看著眼前的人垂下頭，失望之情溢於言表。

「那要陪我走回去嗎，當作散步？」

「嗯！」  
康瑟琪猛點頭的樣子讓裴柱現差點笑出聲來，這個人，真的就是太單純了。

「那想要一直牽著手嗎？」  
裴柱現舉起兩人到現在還十指緊扣的雙手。

「想！」

「阿不是…那個…我是說如果你不介意…天氣有點冷所以－」  
「我不介意哦。」

裴柱現用拇指輕輕摩娑康瑟琪的手背，而康瑟琪正在懊悔剛才大聲說「想！」的舉動，實在太蠢了，是什麼上課搶答的好學生代表嗎？為了爭取葛萊分多加十分的那種。

兩個人低頭牽著手站在馬路邊都不再說話，在等紅綠燈看見彼此都紅透的臉龐時，兩人才不約而同的開始大笑起來。

【牽手✓】

-  
【步驟2】

康瑟琪如果是一隻玩具熊的話，那她一定是有開關可以切換模式的那種。  
裴柱現歪著頭看著對面狼吞虎嚥的康瑟琪，明明在電話中答應今晚吃飯的邀約時語氣聽起來那麼開心，但康瑟琪此刻眼裡只看的見食物的這個樣子是怎麼回事！

咀嚼時還會偶爾發出咂咂聲的樣子，真的是…  
專注著大口吃東西的樣子真的是讓人覺得…

好可愛哦。

不對！怎麼會是這個！  
特地穿了新買的衣服，但她可是從飯菜上桌後都沒正眼看過自己，裴柱現越想越生氣，故意把湯匙用力放在桌上，果然康瑟琪被嚇的立刻抬頭。

「裴醫生的那份，不好吃嗎？」  
康瑟琪神情認真的指著裴柱現眼前那份幾乎沒什麼動的焗飯。

「嗯，你的好像比較好吃。」  
裴柱現原本差點都要被氣暈過去，但靈光一閃又露出一個意味深長的微笑。

「裴醫生不早說，我可以跟你交換我的這份阿。」  
「瑟琪，我不是說那個。」

裴柱現啜飲著奶茶，一邊在心裡計算著康瑟琪的反應速度。

一、二、三、四、五。

一陣紅暈果然在精準的五秒之後從康瑟琪的脖子蔓延至臉龐。

「裴醫生！！！」

-

「裴醫生住附近嗎，我送你回家。」  
康瑟琪站在餐廳門口，想著天氣真的變冷了，說話的時候都會呼出小小的白煙來。

「你的傷口應該還沒完全好哦。」

「什麼啦，我不是要…」  
「我只是有開車所以－」

「好。」  
裴柱現挽住她，抬頭開心的欣賞康瑟琪今晚早已不知道第幾次的臉紅。

也許是曖昧的氛圍讓時間感覺過得特別快，夜晚的都市剛好也不太塞車，到裴柱現家的路程很快就到了。

康瑟琪禮貌的下車幫裴柱現開了車門後，自己倚在車門邊一副欲言又止的模樣。

「謝謝你，瑟琪。沒事的話，那我要上樓囉？」  
裴柱現當然知道她的心思，只是總不能老是自己主動吧，於是她故意避開康瑟琪的眼神轉身就要走。

「那個，裴醫生，下次還可以約你吃飯嗎？」  
果不其然下一秒自己的衣袖就被拉住。

「你只是想吃飯而已嗎？」  
裴柱現回頭，換上一副嚴肅的面容，語氣也有些冰冷，而康瑟琪顯然慌了。

「當然只是想吃飯阿。」  
「所以你約我只是為了想吃飯而已？」

「不是，我當然不是只想吃飯…」  
「我是說，除了吃飯當然也有其他…但我不是你想的那樣。」

「我想的怎麼樣？」

「我不是只想跟你做那件事的…」  
「你不想還約我那麼多次嗎？」  
「不是...我是說...」  
「嗯？」  
「我是說，當然跟你做那件事，感覺很好，只是我的意思是…我…」

看著眼前的人雙手抱胸嚴厲的模樣，康瑟琪越講越沒自信，聲音也越來越小，一直說不個所以然來，只能頹然的垂下頭看著地板。

裴柱現嘆了口氣，雙手捧住康瑟琪的臉。

「康瑟琪，你喜歡我嗎？」  
「你認識我嗎？」  
「你了解我嗎？」  
「對你而言，我是什麼樣的人？」

「我覺得，你很…」

你很驕傲，你很聰明，你很冷漠，你很漂亮…  
裴柱現心裡閃過和康瑟琪的片段回憶，腦海浮現許多自己最常聽到的那些形容詞。  
而康瑟琪只是伸手把覆在自己臉上的手腕握住，並稍微使力往外拉開讓裴柱現的手圈住自己，下一秒裴柱現就失重跌入一個溫暖的懷抱中。

「你很溫柔。」

怎麼想都不會是溫柔吧。  
愣了幾秒後，裴柱現雙手攀上康瑟琪的後背回抱住她，聲音因為埋在側頸的位置聽起來有些悶悶的。

「你不是覺得，我是把喝醉的人帶去開房間的那種壞人嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「確定不是嗎？」

「不知道為什麼，我就是知道不是。」  
「明明應該是那樣的，可是總覺得哪裡怪怪的。」  
「總覺得這之中一定有什麼誤會吧。」

康瑟琪稍微調整了一下位置讓裴柱現靠的更舒服，環著的手臂又更收緊一些。

「我想證明，我不是只想跟你做那件事的。」  
「我…我喜歡你。」  
「所以，我想了解裴醫生你，也想讓你多了解我一點。」  
「我們先從約會開始，然後再慢慢一步一步來吧，可以嗎？」

「好。」  
「還有，不要叫我裴醫生了，叫我歐尼吧，瑟琪。」

【擁抱✓】

-  
【步驟3】

康瑟琪為了要證明自己的決心，真的非常認真的在實踐她所謂的「一步一步來」，就這樣和裴柱現開始了純情到不行的約會。

逛街、吃飯、看電影，或是去漢江一起散步什麼的，就像情竇初開的小情侶一樣，只是沒有正式的確定關係而已。

裴柱現其實知道，康瑟琪總是小心翼翼的理由。  
表面上看不出來，可是心裡總是會因為上一段感情的傷害而不安，畢竟親眼見到另一半和別人上床這種事，並不是一時半刻就可以釋懷的。

康瑟琪對自己沒有自信，而裴柱現總是不吝於稱讚她，甚至主動和她分享自己的生活，介紹自己的朋友，如果她還有所顧忌，那她願意耐心的等待。

「歐尼，抱歉，我可能會遲到。」  
「不用急，慢慢來就好。」  
「再等我一下，我很快就到了。」

「我知道阿，我們瑟琪很快就到了。」  
「歐尼！」  
不過，當然偶爾還是要調戲一下才有趣。

康瑟琪今天實在穿的過於正式，明明是假日卻穿著上班的西裝外套，眼前的食物也沒怎麼吃，不斷撥弄著自己領口的釦子，心不在焉的模樣，臉上只差沒直接寫上「緊張」兩個大字，不知道的人還以為她待會準備要求婚呢。

裴柱現也不戳破，只是笑著看康瑟琪有一搭沒一搭的回應自己的話題。

到了裴柱現家門口，裴柱現牽著康瑟琪的手在街燈下晃來晃去的不說話，像在等待著什麼。  
終於，康瑟琪深吸一口氣，把另一隻手覆上去，目光對上裴柱現的，瞳孔裡頭因為真摯而發光的樣子比今晚的星星還要閃亮。

「那個…，雖然我們的遇見可能不是像一般人那樣子。」  
「可是跟你在一起的時候，我總是覺得很自在，很開心。」  
「我真的很喜歡你。」  
「所以，柱現歐尼，我想問你願不願意跟我交－」

「好啊。」  
「歐尼，我還沒說完耶！」  
看著裴柱現咧嘴笑得那麼開心，康瑟琪低頭不滿的嘟囔，那是自己好歹想了一整天的告白耶！

「是嗎，那你再問一次阿。」  
「柱現歐尼，你願不願意…唔－」

裴柱現伸出沒被握住的左手，把康瑟琪的領口使勁扯向自己，用雙唇輕碰一下後又馬上向前堵住康瑟琪接下來還沒說完的話，趁她還沒反應過來之前不斷加深這個吻，舌頭靈活的進入口腔恣意探索，一直到感覺康瑟琪的手用力到快要把自己的手指捏碎的時候才又離開。

「歐尼！要不能呼吸了啦。」

康瑟琪滿臉通紅的鬆開手，裴柱現順勢把手勾住她的脖子抬眼看她，眼神裡全是藏不住的笑意，似乎對這個反應很是滿意。

「幹嘛，我剛才有先接吻，之後才舌吻的，沒有違背你說的『一步一步來』哦。」

【接吻✓】  
-  
【步驟4】

「所以是為了告白今天才這麼精心打扮的嗎？」

「嗯！」  
「那歐尼覺得我穿這樣好看嗎？我挑了很久耶。」

康瑟琪坐在裴柱現家客廳的沙發上，把西裝外套脫下後裡頭的襯衫相當貼身，正好能展露出穿衣主人的好身材，只不過這嘟著嘴要求表揚的語氣和表情倒是像一隻搖著尾巴的大型犬。

「很好看。」  
「你本來就很好看，所以你穿什麼都好看。」

裴柱現放下水杯後坐到康瑟琪身邊靠著她的肩膀。

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」  
「不過瑟琪阿…」  
裴柱現稍微施了一點力攬住她，偏頭親吻了一下康瑟琪的臉頰。

「歐尼...嗯？」

嘴唇在離開臉頰後一點一點的沿途輕啄，一直到抵達耳後那塊細嫩的皮膚，溫熱的氣息讓康瑟琪覺得周邊空氣的溫度正急遽上升，並且有種危險的氣息正在開始包圍自己，但又有些...熟悉？

「瑟琪，你穿什麼都好看。」  
「不過你應該知道的吧。」  
「其實不管你穿什麼，我都只想把他們脫掉哦。」

-

「嗯…剛才明明只是說要上來一起看電視的…」

把康瑟琪的黑色內衣從襯衫的下襬抽出來後，裴柱現發揮醫生動手術時的好手藝，俐落的把身下人的雙手拉過頭頂綁了起來固定住，順便拿起桌上的遙控器塞到她手中。

「你繼續看阿，給你轉台。」

除去內衣的阻礙後，康瑟琪因為興奮而挺立的紅點看起來十分顯眼。  
裴柱現的重量幾乎都壓在她身上，雙手的手指輕輕搓揉著康瑟琪發燙的耳垂，低頭隔著襯衫含住櫻紅，舌頭用力的舔吮發出令人害羞的嘖嘖水聲。

膝蓋則是順勢滑進康瑟琪早已發軟的雙腿之間，在裴柱現忙於照顧上半身的時候也不忘有一下的沒一下向前頂著，裴柱現膝蓋位置的長褲布料很快就被溢出的溫熱打溼。

白色襯衫被吻出兩圈明顯的水漬後整個畫面更顯得色情了，裴柱現的手順著她的身體曲線慢慢撫摸著往下游移，但就是不久留在濕潤的中心，只在附近打轉，偶爾經過的時候才故意用力按壓一下。  
在手指離開耳垂之後，則是嘴唇取而代之覆了上去用小舌輕舔，裴柱現一直不放過這裡，是因為她知道，耳垂是康瑟琪最敏感的地方。

「歐尼…明明知道那裡是…」  
果然不需要多久，康瑟琪的眉頭越皺越深，表情看起來十分痛苦，沒多久就不再緊咬著嘴唇而選擇開口，聲音也變成斷斷續續的誘人氣音。

「是什麼？」  
「很敏…感…哈阿…」

裴柱現選在康瑟琪開口的節奏中間輕咬著她的耳垂，故意讓她一直說不出完整的話。

「所以呢？」  
「歐尼…哼…不要再玩了嘛…」

康瑟琪扭動著腰，想主動去觸碰裴柱現的手指，無奈每次就要碰觸到的前一刻裴柱現就又會移走。

「可是瑟琪，不是說要按照步驟來的嗎，現在做的話會不會太快了？」  
「嗚…拜託…哈阿…」

裴柱現似乎是又想試試看什麼，她把年下的襯衫扣子和綁住她雙手的內衣繩結解開，衣襬旋即敞開，她俯身與康瑟琪的身體緊密貼在一起，並把額頭抵上康瑟琪的，然後閉上雙眼。

「那你要說什麼？」

在不算太久的沉默後，裴柱現聽見康瑟琪終於笑了一聲，然後抱住自己輕輕的磨蹭。

「求你，上我。」

語氣倒是比第一次聽見的時候歡快多了，至少這一次沒有哭了。

【_____✓】

-

在裴柱現和康瑟琪心中，所有的事情都是有步驟的，戀愛也是。  
牽手、擁抱、接吻，再來才是做愛。

如果照著步驟卻不能成功的理由，是因為遇見了不夠喜歡的人。  
打亂步驟卻還是想要繼續的理由，大概也只是因為太喜歡這個人了吧。

不過康瑟琪偶爾還是會覺得自己一定是被懲罰了。  
特別是在於女友是婦產科醫生這件事情上，太犯規了。

「歐尼，不行，我生理期來了…」  
康瑟琪紅著臉輕推著裴柱現，有些心虛的把臉埋在戀人的肩窩。

「瑟琪，你至少還有兩周才會來。」  
「如果是這個時間來的話，你要去看醫生了。」  
「還是你不想要，所以騙我？」

裴柱現把康瑟琪的手撥開後坐了起來，用受傷的表情盯著她看。

「我…不是…」  
「嗯？」

「是我的腰還在痛…」  
「歐尼最近…太多次了嘛…」  
「明明今天早上上班前也才...」  
康瑟琪扶著腰起身環住裴柱現，抱著年上的戀人裝著可憐的樣子不斷用奶音撒嬌。

「好吧，我答應你。」  
「那就下個禮拜再補償歐尼－啊！」

「我是說，我答應，做完以後幫你按摩。」  
「哪有這樣的，歐尼…哈啊…」

「嗯…只能一次哦…」

「只能…哼…再一次哦…」  
「真的是最後…嗯哼…一次…阿… 」

「歐尼…」  
「嗚…不要了啦…」

在快感跟疲倦感不斷交錯襲來，即將失去力氣睡著的前一刻，康瑟琪才想起自己好久都沒有去健身房了，那身上的腹肌怎麼反而好像越來越深了。  
不管啦，這一定是懲罰。  
嗚嗚。


End file.
